Mad World
by Laura Sullen
Summary: Quando ouvi esta música ("Mad World", de Gary Joules), achei que descrevia maravilhosamente uma infância triste e solitária, pejada de incompreensão... enfim, a infância de Harry.


**MAD WORLD**

_**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where  
**_

Deita-se no escuro, as mãos pequeninas pousadas sobre o regaço. A casa silenciosa, a noite fria. Ninguém por perto para o envolver num abraço. As caras escondidas, lá em cima, enterradas nas almofadas fofas e quentes, os corpos moles e lânguidos ao abrigo dos lençóis, fechados nos seus quartos grandes e distantes. Não como ele.

Dormem. Jazem mortos nos seus leitos, porque morreram no dia em que os seus olhos olharam tudo e não viram nada.

Em breve a alvorada envolverá o mundo no seu abraço de raios luminosos e quentes, trazendo com eles as promessas jamais cumpridas de todos os dias. Mentirosa, a alvorada, com as suas juras de amor eterno. Olha para ele lá de cima, do alto do seu pedestal de nuvens, por um instante. Com enfado, quase pena, e promete o que nunca far�, porque no instante seguinte já se esqueceu dele e do seu amor incontido, e trocou-o pelos restantes biliões de pessoas do mundo – onde ele não está incluído.

Deixa-o, sozinhoà mercê das caras desconhecidas de tão conhecidas que em breve se desprenderão dos braços ternos e do calor carinhoso das suas camas, quando o mau hálito da manhã fizer esquecer por completo o fulgor ardente da noite.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
**_

Passos. Gritos. As vozes estranhas de tão familiares. As pancadas na porta. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ São passos de gigante, e os gritos são os grunhidos de perigosos monstros da escuridão do dia-a-dia.

Por momentos, deixa-se ficar deitado, o corpo pequenino e frágil procurando o calor entre os lençóis frios e húmidos, vulnerável aos bichos e às criaturas nocturnas. A alvorada veio e foi, sem que as trevas da noite se dispersassem dentro do cubículo.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Cubículo, aliás, demasiado pequeno para ele e para as trevas. Elas não saíam. Ele já tentara falar com elas, lutar com elas, mas elas nunca saíam. Tinha ele de sair, não cabiam ali todos.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

E os monstros do outro lado da porta. Seria comido, sem dúvida, seria hoje. Talvez o cozessem na panela do pequeno-almoço, ou o afogassem na tigela de cereais. Em todo o caso, não estaria ali no dia seguinte.

_**And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
**_

Levanta-se lentamente. Esfrega os olhos inchados, passa a língua pelos lábios ressequidos. Lança a mão ao ar, apalpa o negrume, cai no vácuo. Está cego. A luz, os óculos. Onde estão? Está cego.

Sonhou outra vez o mesmo sonho, o mesmo pesadelo de todas as noites. Desta vez, até ouviu gritos. Não percebeu o que disseram, nem sequer em que língua gritavam. Mas eram de pessoas, isso ele sabia. Já gritara muitas vezes, e a sua intimidade com os gritos humanos ultrapassava a intimidade dos amantes nas noites de lua cheia.

E a luz verde, sempre a luz verde. Cegando-o. Arrancando-o do sono com uma dor lancinante.

Não sabe de onde vem a luz verde. Ou o que é, ou para onde vai. Mas conhece-a muito bem, oh sim! Ninguém a conhece tão bem quanto ele. Mas talvez alguém saiba de onde ela vem. Podia perguntar, talvez.

Mas ninguém o ouve, ninguém o vê. Falam línguas diferentes, ele e as pessoas. Porque ele não é uma pessoa; as pessoas não se tratam assim umas às outras. Acabam aos gritos, todos os dias, porque só aos gritos se entendem. Gritos que passam de humanos a animalescos, monstruosos. Se ele não é uma pessoaé um animal, porque nada mais se pode ser. Tratam-no como a um animal.

Sempre o mesmo. Anda tudo em círculos, anda tudo louco.

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen  
**_

Sai, finalmente. Recuperara custosamente a visão no meio da escuridão, e agora, que sai ao encontro da luz, esta cega-o, outra vez. Detém-se, por momentos. Ouve passos apressados à sua volta, ouve o rosnar e o ganir e o palrar dos animais humanos. Lentamente, volta a ver. Encontra as caras a quem pertencem os sons, as caras escondidas e desconhecidas de tão conhecidas. Uma branca, outra rosa, e uma outra roxa. Afinal, o mundo tem cor. Não é apenas negro, como ele todas as noites supõe que sim para na manhã seguinte descobrir que não.

Doce loucura, a do mundo. Esconde a escuridão com as cores.

Afinal, talvez pergunte hoje. Hoje é um dia especial. Já tem seis anos, já é quase um homem. _A luz verde, de onde vem a luz verde?_

Junta-se, por fim, aos restantes seres daquela casa onde vive mas que não é a sua. Sente um ser invisível no ar, uma criatura sem cor nem corpo que, não obstante, está presente em toda a sua magnitude. É, por certo, um fantasma, ou um demónio que vive naquela casa e que faz as coisas parecerem tão más. Sente-o no ar, sente-o no olhar das caras, nas palavras estranhas que lhe dirigem.

Ele próprio não é uma pessoaé um animal. As pessoas não se tratam assim umas às outras. As pessoas são boas, não têm culpa que os animais as não entendam. Ele é que está mal colocado, não os outros. Ele tem de se fiar apenas em si para ganhar o seu lugar no mundo, naquele mundo louco onde os seres se entendem aos gritos.

As crianças de seis anos não sabem que existe uma coisa chamada maldade. Isso só existe nos livros de histórias, quando as bruxas más querem mal às belas princesas, por um ódio feito de medo e inveja. As princesas ganham sempre. Maldade é coisa que não existe, ou uma coisinha sem graça tão fraca que não resiste à bondade do mundo.

As crianças de seis anos têm um vocabulário limitado. Ainda não tiveram tempo de conhecer a palavra desprezo. Compreendem tudo muito bem, e não há espaço para a incompreensão mútua entre as pessoas nas suas pequeninas cabeças.

Aproxima-se. _Hoje faço seis anos. De onde vem a luz verde?_

O horror nos olhos gélidos. As bocas escancaradas como buracos negros à espera de engolir a luz devido à sua poderosa força de gravidade. A súbita dor na cara, quando uma mão do tamanho de um cometa se atira com toda a força contra o pequeno mundo que é a sua cabeça, gerando um impacto de tirar planetas das suas órbitas e de provocar inversões de pólos.

É assim que os mundos – que eles são muitos – ficam loucos.

_**Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me  
**_

Um instante apenas e está de volta à escuridão e ao aperto do cubículo debaixo das escadas. Sente a cabeça a girar, a cara arde de dor, a cicatriz rasga pele, carne e alma. Cai desamparado, ouvindo gritos e passos por entre o turbilhão de sons que ecoam na sua mente giratória. A visão turva-se de brumas, o vácuo envolve-o, o cosmos estende-se a seus pés e engole-o.

Por momentos, cai eternamente.

Com um impacto violento, aterra no colchão duro e nos lençóis húmidos. Deixa-se ficar assim durante muito tempo, os olhos fechados, a sua luz exuberante e demasiado grande para um mundo tão medíocre e ingrato apagada.

Violenta, a loucura do mundo. Está povoado de pessoas loucas e violentas. A maldade dos livros de histórias, afinal, existe. Talvez também existam as bruxas.

Grossas gotas de água e sal forçam o seu caminho por entre as pálpebras cerradas, sulcando o jovem e pálido rosto com dois fios húmidos e quentes.

Distingue uma fina linha de luz por entre a escuridão. Um novo horizonte, de onde um Sol hesitante tarda a surgir. Mais um mês e irá para a escola. Finalmente. Sairá do seu cubículo imundo e descobrirá novos mundos.

Admirável mundo novo!

As crianças de seis anos ainda sabem perdoar. Ainda sabem olhar para as coisas boas em detrimento das coisas más. Ainda esperaram algo de bom do que está para vir.

Novas pessoas significam novas realidades, novas maneiras de olhar. Talvez as pessoas que está prestes a conhecer saibam falar com os animais, como ele. Talvez conheçam a sua língua. Talvez consigam vê-lo como o ser visível e material que é, e não como a poeira que paira no ar à sua volta, como se ele fosse transparente.

Ou como se, simplesmente, não estivesse lá de todo.

_**And I find I kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
**_

Quando a noite cair, talvez possa sair e apoderar-se daquela casa que apenas é sua quando todos os seus legítimos habitantes estão a dormir no abraço quente das suas camas, lá em cima.

Por agora, deixar-seá ficar. Talvez adormeça e sonhe com a luz verde e com os gritos das pessoas – que ele sabe que são pessoas – que são os seus pais. Os seus pais que morreram, que se foram embora quando ele precisava deles. Porque não morrera também? Se aquela luz verde era a Morte, porque não o levara a ele?

E, se os seus pais eram pessoas, talvez ele também fosse. Talvez os animais fossem os outros, os das caras coloridas. Escondidas. Não o viam.

_Ó! OUVEM-ME? ESTOU AQUI!_

_Agora, estou aqui agora._

_Amanhã posso já não estar._

**_Enlarging your world_**

_**Mad world**_


End file.
